Isn't She Lovely
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: The Marauders have gotten in trouble again! But this time Dumbledore uses a different punishment, with singing included. During rehearsal, Peter is nowhere to be found, but Nymphadora Tonks is- and she has a special request for Remus.


"Oi! James, you sound horrible!" Sirius mocked.

James glared at his friend before looking down at the lyric sheet Dumbledore had given him- him, Sirius, and Remus, to be exact. The three boys were currently in the choir room, atop the small stage at the back. James had just attempted to sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", and failed miserably. Remus was going to try and sing his assigned song next.

"Why did Dumbledore give us this stupid gig anyways?" Sirius questioned, fumbling his hands through his dark hair. His eyes glistened with malice- kind malice. "Detention would be more appropriate for putting Nifflers in the girl's bathroom, don't you think?"

Remus shrugged. "He's tried detention every other time we've gotten into trouble. I guess making us sing in front of the whole school seems like a better way to discipline us." He traced the lines on his sheet, while his blue eyes darted toward his finger every time it moved. "Our only option is to make it sound good, so there won't be much embarrassment."

"Yeah, maybe we can steal a few chicks too..." James considered. "You know, the ones we haven't made cluck already?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but didn't hide his amusement when he laughed hard at the pun. Remus paid them no heed, and instead looked up as the door open. A small girl came tumbling into the room, holding someone's hand- Lily's.

Remus glanced back and his beliefs were proved to be true. James was paying attention now, and since Sirius had basically no one to talk to, he was giving the girls the light of day also.

"Hello," Lily said nonchalantly regardless of James' loving gaze. She strode to the stage purposefully and stopped at the edge, the little girl holding her hand glancing around in confusion all the way.

"H-hi, Lily," James stuttered. He was sweating a bit now, and Remus felt a tinge of sympathy for his friend. Lily rolled her eyes and waved at him, letting go of the girl's hand in the process. The little tike didn't seem to mind though, because she was looking at the boys also- particularly at Remus.

"Moony- Moony sings?" she inquired in a squeaky voice. That was when Remus recognized her. He chuckled and shook his head. "No, Nymphadora," he replied. She crossed her arms and her hair turned red, "_Don't_-_call_-_me_ NYMPHADORA!"

Remus' eyes traveled back to the lyric sheet to avoid laughing. "Then what shall I call you?" Nymphadora glimpsed upward in thought. "'Ow 'bout...Tonks?"

Remus nodded considerably. "Okay, Nymphadora _Tonks_." She didn't yell at him, but only stuck out her tongue. She reached up and attempted to hold onto the stage's edge, but fell. The three boys snickered and earned a menacing look from Lily. Lily helped Nymphadora up and onto the stage, surprisingly pushing herself up as well. At James' hopeful expression, Lily huffed, "Well, I'm not going to leave her with you three am I?" She raised any eyebrow at Remus. "Or two, I guess. Where's Peter?"

"Said he had some business to attend to," Sirius said absentmindedly. He was curling a piece of his hair with his finger. "Don't know what, but with Peter, who knows? He could just be stuffing his fat face down in the Great Hall."

Lily's eyes shone in rage. "DON'T SAY THAT! You're friends, right?"

Sirius threw up his hands. "Oi! Sorry, Lily. Forgot you were the mean one." Lily held up her fists and promptly shut him up. Meanwhile, Nymphadora was closing in on Remus.

"Moony- Moony sing me a song?" she asked nicely, fiddling with the end of her skirt. Remus grinned delightedly. He was about to say yes when Sirius kindly interrupted. "Yeah, Moony, sing a song to your girlfriend!"

But they both ignored him. "Sure," Remus winked. He motioned to the guitar in the crest of the stage and James picked it up. Sirius snatched Remus' lyric sheet away and demanded he sang backup. Remus agreed and Lily moved over to the side of the stage, saying that she wanted to witness the "most charming Marauder sing" as she sat in a wooden chair.

Remus nudged James and he began to play with the strings of his instrument. Nymphadora took it upon herself to crawl onto Remus' leg and he didn't object, deciding that he was probably like Santa or something to her. He tried not to think about the week before, when she'd claimed that he was the cutest. It was just a kiddy crush.

He cleared his throat and made sure that Sirius was ready to start before flexing his lips. Without much more activity, he opened his mouth and whispered out "Isn't she lovely." It was probably the most beautiful song Nymphadora- and Lily- had ever heard.

"_Isn't she lovely _  
><em>Isn't she wonderfull <em>  
><em>Isn't she precious <em>  
><em>Less than one minute old <em>  
><em>I never thought through love we'd be <em>  
><em>Making one as lovely as she <em>  
><em>But isn't she lovely made from love<em>"

Remus picked her up and began twirling her around, keeping it up until the end of the song.

"_Isn't she pretty _  
><em>Truly the angel's best <em>  
><em>Boy, I'm so happy <em>  
><em>We have been heaven blessed <em>  
><em>I can't believe what God has done <em>  
><em>through us he's given life to one <em>  
><em>But isn't she lovely made from love <em>

_Isn't she lovely _  
><em>Life and love are the same <em>  
><em>Life is Aisha <em>  
><em>The meaning of her name <em>  
><em>Londie, it could have not been done <em>  
><em>Without you who conceived the one <em>  
><em>That's so very lovely made from love<em>"

Nymphadora threw her hands around Remus' neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Moony's the best 'inger!" she declared. Remus aimed a warning glance first at Sirius, then James.

"Wonderful!"

The three boys moved their heads across the choir room. Professor McGonagall was staring fixedly at them, but she wasn't alone. Next to her with his eyes glistening with joy and mouth twitching into an immense grin was Professor Dumbledore. He gave Remus the thumbs up upon catching his eye.

Remus blushed and rested his chin on top of his toddler companion's head. "Thank you, Dumbledore," he said softly.

The man winked and all of a sudden, James and Sirius were right behind Remus, clearing their throats and saying what they'd done. Their babbling grew too much for Professor Dumbledore, and he held up his hand to assure silence. He smiled kindly at the boys and began to walk out the room, trailing Professor McGonagall. "That is truly magnificent, what you boys have done," he complemented.

"Yes!" James and Sirius said at the same time. Remus frowned at them. He knew something was coming.

"Then you'd have no trouble performing at the next two annual school plays."

Sirius groaned as soon as Dumbledore left to room. "Oi! Moony, what'd you_ DO_?"

**A/N**

**A fic I always wanted to write. I imagined Tonks being young and Remus singing to her on a stage:). He sounded like Artie from Glee (go to Youtube and type in Glee Isnt she wonderful and youll see what I mean) Anyone who reviews gets Remus to twirl them around and sing to them!**


End file.
